omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Pariah Dark
Character Synopsis Pariah Dark 'is the king of all ghosts and long-time ruler of The Ghost Zone. Long ago, Pariah Dark was the all-powerful king of the Ghost Zone and ruled with an iron fist with the Fright Knight as his chief servant. None dared rise against him due to the seemingly limitless power granted to him by the two items in his possession, the Ring of Rage and the Crown of Fire. However, a group of ancient ghosts joined forces to defeat Pariah Dark and succeeded in sealing away the Fright Knight, before taking the Ring of Rage from him and sealed him away in the Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep. Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A, possibly High 3-A ''' '''Verse: Danny Phantom Name: Pariah Dark Gender: Male Age: '''Unknown, however Pariah Dark's reign is implied to have lasted for years '''Classification: Tyrannical Ruler, King of All Ghosts Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Ectoplasm Manipulation (Ghosts have access to Ectoplasm, a source of all things that naturally exists in all ghosts to manipulate for offensive attacks), Possession (All ghosts have the natural ability to possess other beings and use them as physical vessels), Soul Manipulation (Ghosts can interact and remove the soul from the body of whoever they Overshadow), Non-Physical Interaction (Ghosts are naturally intangible, yet other ghosts are capable of doing combat with one another), Intangibility (Exists as pure ectoplasm, meaning they he lacks a physical form), Information Manipulation (Ghosts are capable of entering technology and taking control of data), Invisibility (Ghosts can become invisible to the human eye and be unable to be detected), Regeneration (Low-High; Ghosts are capable of regenerating from their ectoplasm form), Biological Manipulation (Many ghost have been shown to manipulate their bodies, such as Danny growing extra limbs), Size Manipulation (Shown to be capable of growing bigger than he normally is), Immortality (Type 1, 3, 6 & 7; Ghosts can infect objects or other beings with their essence which allows them to restore their physical forms from said object, or recreate themselves around the target effectively taking over their bodies and replacing their consciousness. Ghosts themselves are practially already dead and even have backstories for when they were previously alive), Pocket Reality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation (Ghosts all have the power to create their own realms that contain their own space-times), Dream Manipulation (Capable of entering one's dreams and attacking them while in said dreams), Fusionism (Ghosts are capable of merging with beings down to the molecular level), Creation (Of weapons such as axes and maces), Illusion Casting (Has shown to be capable of creating hard to decipher illusions to trick his opponents), Weather Manipulation (Ectoplasm can cause small-scale weather effects), Electricity Manipulation (One who focuses can generate electricity through Ectoplasm), Plasma Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Has the power to attack and interact with both plasma and light) *Pariah Dark has resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation and Empathic Manipulation (Ghosts are resistent to Ember McLain's music, can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the mind), Disease Manipulation (Ghosts are uneffected by the ghost mosquitoes' bite which caused the students at Danny's school to become sick), Power Nullification (Able to pass through the Anti-Ghost Shield which stops ghosts and blocks there abilities), Soul Manipulation (Can withstand attacks from other ghosts that effect the soul) Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Pariah Dark is considered the mightiest and strongest ghost of all time in Dark Phantom, being so powerful that he's the only known being powerful enough to handle the energies produced by The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. Was considered so powerful that no individual ghost could challenge him, which includes ghosts who were powerful enough to create a realm that is shown to contained numerous spread out and distance stars within them , a feat that is this powerful), likely '''High Universe Level '(The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire should be vastly above the likes of The Anti Ghost Missile, a weapon that was going to destroy The Ghost Zone,which is described as a realm comprised of endless ectoplasm. Also vastly superior to the likes of The Reality Gauntlet, another item capable of destroying The Ghost Zone) 'Speed: FTL '(Vastly above Danny Phantom and Nightmare,who were moving this fast to Pariah's own keep. Even when Danny had access to an Ecto-Suit that increased his powers by hundreds, he was still much slower and inferior than Pariah Dark) '''Lifting Ability: Class K (Physically the strongest character in the series, thus is miles above Danny,who lifted an occupied school bus) Striking Ability Multi-Solar System Class '(Far lesser ghosts are capable of creating realms with their own stars and given Pariah's status as the ruler of The Ghost Zone, he should be above them in every aspect), likely '''High Universal '(Above items such as The Reality Gauntlet and Anti-Ghost Missile, both of which are capable of and were going to be used to destroy the infinite-sized Ghost Zone) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Was so powerful, that the combined power of 6 ancient ghosts had to work together to defeat him, even then, they couldn't outright destroy him but only knock him out and seal him away for years to come. Danny Phantom required a ecto-suit to even stand a chance against Pariah Dark and he already could deal damage to Dan Phantom), likely 'High Universe Level '(The Anti-Ghost Missile and Reality Gauntlet would have no effect on The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire) '''Stamina: Very High '(The only ghost with the endurance and power to fully control The Ring of Rage and Crown of Fie) 'Range: Hundred of Meters Intelligence: Above Average Weaknesses: '''Ghosts are naturally invisible, however they naturally give off heat, so they can be seen with infrared technology. Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: *'Ring of Rage: '''An ancient object of the Ghost Zone, used by the Ghost King Pariah Dark. * '''Crown of Fire: '''An old ghost object once worn by the Ghost King, Pariah Dark. If used while wearing the Ring of Rage, it gives the user infinite power. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques:' *'Ectoplasm Manipulation: '''Ectoplasm is a viscous, gooey substance that makes up all ghosts. They naturally can manipulate said substance to fire blasts of ecto energy from different parts of their bodies that can harm non-corpareal beings, plasma, and light or generate electricity and cause weather events. *'Possession:' This ability dubbed Overshadow, it allows ghosts to take possession of a living being, inanimate object, data, or other ghosts simple by entering said being or object. Doing this allows the ghost to take over the hosts mind and body, and allowing them to remove the soul. They can even fuse themselve with whatever they are possessing and take over completely. Ghosts can also take possession of a person while they are sleeping and interact with their dreams. Like a few of their other powers, they can take others with them while to possess another as long as they are touching them. Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoons Category:Nicklodean Category:Danny Phantom Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Rulers Category:Tyrants Category:Ghosts Category:Undead Category:Kings Category:Males Category:Ectoplasm Manipulators Category:Possession Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Size Users Category:Regenerators Category:Electricity Users Category:Plasma Wielders Category:Light Benders Category:Immortals Category:Creation Users Category:Weapons Master Category:Weather Users Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Time Benders Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Fusionism Users Category:Illusionist Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3